Angel babysitting
by aD1990
Summary: Castiel finds himself with a little kid on his hands! He sure didn't see that one coming, but let's hope he'll be up to it. Humorous fic with Dean, Sam and maybe other guests as well! No spoilers whatsoever! Just read and enjoy. No slash either.


More Castiel! :)

**Summary**: By some "miracle" (explained in the story, of course), Castiel finds himself with a small kid on his hands! He sure didn't see that one coming! But let's hope he'll be up to it.

**Timeline**: Around season 6... but could be anytime really.

**Disclaimer**: blah blah Raphael... Right? ;)

* * *

"You wanna trust _Cas_ with a child?! Really?!" Dean almost shouted.

"Well, Cas is a grown up…technically…"

"Tell me you didn't just say that! Cas is…millenniums away from being capable of handling a kid. You now that."

"Well you got a better idea? Cause I don't!"

Sam had a point, Dean had to admit it. While hunting a nasty vampire with the help of their guardian angel, the brothers had decimated an entire family contaminated by a vampire. Only a small boy had escaped their wrath. A cute, blond kid, 6 years old at the most. They had felt compelled to take him with them, as they had made him an orphan – for his own good, of course…

And now, they had just received a distraught phone call from Bobby, stating he had been kidnapped by said vampire's "family". The vampires had specifically told the brothers that "no angels were allowed". If they brought their "feathered buddy", Bobby would be executed without further notice. If they came on their own, Bobby would make it out alive. The vampires held no grudges against the "old drunk". They only wanted to see the brothers dead.

So now, the Winchesters had found themselves with a kid on their hands, unsure what to do.

Dean sighed. "Maybe you're right…" he reluctantly agreed, looking in the rear-view mirror of his dearest Impala. The kid – Kerry – was sitting in the back, waiting patiently. Dean had only seen him cry once so far. When he had lost his parents. The two bloodstained Winchesters had found him, hidden in a closet. His gasps and whining had indicated the brothers that a little boy was hiding nearby. It had been easy to find him, crouched on the floor, tears on his cheeks. And despite the blood covering Sam and Dean's faces, he hadn't feared them. As if he had actually been expecting and fearing someone else. Dean was unsure whether the kid knew about his parents turning to vamps, but he knew this kid was really brave. And he was getting quite fond of him for it. And because he too had lost his parents…

"You gotta call Cas, then," Sammy brought dean back to reality, out of his reverie.

"Right…" he answered, taking out his cell, and waited for Castiel to answer. He knew it could take time for the angel to find out how to answer, even though Dean had spent hours showing him how it worked… Friggin' angel! He heard a sudden beep and the dial tone disappeared, the voicemail taking its place.

"Damnit, Cas!" Dean let out. "He pressed the wrong button! That son of a bitch hung up…" he elaborated, as Sam was looking at him with a puzzled look.

Dean rolled his eyes and redialed with a sigh.

"_Hello_?" he finally heard at the other end of the line.

"Cas?! Cas, you gotta zap up here, man, Sam and I, we need you. Right now."

"_What's wrong_?"

"Can't explain right now, but it's important." Dean couldn't possibly tell Cas everything when the kid was listening in the back. Castiel didn't answer, so Dean asked, "Hello?"

"_I'm still here_," was the only answer he received.

"So? Are you comin'?"

"_Yes_," Cas finally answered.

"Great! We're at the Holliday Inn, south of Sandusky, Ohi-" Dean was cut off by a sound of wings and a strong wind coming through his window.

"Hello," Cas said, looking at the brothers in the car. "What's going on?"

Dean exited the car and grabbed Cas' arm, leading him a few feet away from the car to explain the whole situation. Once he was done, Castiel arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're asking me to…watch over this boy?"

"Yup…" Dean muttered, lips pursed. He had troubled restraining himself from smiling as he pictured Cas playing the babysitter. He also had trouble believing he was actually asking that to an angel. And an especially uptight one.

Castiel sighed. "I don't-" he said, shaking his head.

"Please?"

"You truly believe I never have anything to do, don't you? I have news for you, Dean, I actually have my own problems upstairs…"

"Please, Cas, for Bobby! We can't take the kid! And we can't leave him!"

"Why not? Why don't you bring him to an orphanage?"

Dean frowned. Since when did Castiel question his actions…? "Because!"

"I take it he's another wayward creature you've decided to adopt?"

"Well you were glad I adopted you, weren't you?"

Castiel frowned. "I'm not a wayward creature, Dean. I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Right, well, whatever! I'm just asking for a favor here, goddamnit!"

The angel sighed. "Very well. I'll stay here and watch over the child."

Dean smiled faintly. "Thanks…" he muttered, walking back towards the car. He came back, holding the kid's hand. "Kerry, meet Castiel."

"Hey."

"Hello."

The boy held out his hand for Castiel to shake it. The angel responded after a little while.

Dean smiled. "Well, I'm sure you guys are gonna be best buddies!" He handed the hotel room key to Cas who reluctantly took it.

"It's gonna be okay, pal," Dean told Kerry with a smile. He ruffled the boy's hair and winked in a comforting manner "Take good care of him, Cas. He's been through a lot," he told the angel before walking back towards the Impala, where Sam was still waiting.

As the engine started roaring, Kerry looked up at Castiel. "Are they leaving me for good like my parents did?"

"Of course not. They'll be back soon," Castiel tried to comfort him. He realized it was also partly to reassure himself. The Winchesters wouldn't leave him with a child for too long…He hoped…

The angel felt a tiny warm hand nest in his. As he looked down, he realized he was holding Kerry's hand. Maybe looking for this wayward orphan wouldn't prove to be so enduring after all… Maybe the child resembled to Dean Winchester in more ways than physical…

And Castiel would have the whole night to find out.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's note**: So what did you think? Do you guys wanna know how Cas is going to handle to whole babysitter thing? And if you behave, I promise they'll be a special guest appearance next chapter! Yup, Cas may need some help with the task Dean has just given him. ^^

I would love to read your reviews/thoughts!


End file.
